Star Wars Chronicle Chapter 19 - Infiltration
by KogesKoges
Summary: With Sateal conjuring her own team she looks to improve their chances in the Underworld. Narek however is now desperate with his greatest enemy in possession of the factory's location. The Dark Jedi Master holds himself up in the Jedi Temple. The Team is going in after him.


The world was cold; its embrace was a heightened since; a brush that could curdle the blood. It housed criminals, warlords, and Separatists the very worst of villainy. This station was an underworld safe house where Black Sun, White Maw, Hutt Cartel, and even the Consortium met. They were not obligated to attack pirates however the Separatists were free game. General Grievous was the supposed target but didn't show. Instead a Techno Union representative was speaking of benefits for joining the Confederacy. It was a small room with high ranking individuals scattered amongst it conversing of their plans. Vaelyan would love to set off a charge inside, destroying the largest gathering of corrupt leaders in galactic history, but her duty prevented that. She was waiting for an opening, a signal, or perhaps a distraction. The Confederacy's plans would soon fall apart; Sateal's team had a surprise for them. While the leaders met Sateal and Jortejo had boarded the Separatist cruiser and reprogrammed all the battle droids. The droids would soon open fire in a fake attack creating a large infraction in the underworld and Confederacy. Vaelyan was hiding underneath the floor, waiting for a time to kidnap one of the representatives, she had a two red lightsabers modeled after Asajj Ventress in order to mimic a Separatist abduction. There was one representative that was talking against the Confederacy a man named Conner Zann. During the meeting he has made several rude remarks to the Techno Union representative and told others of their false information, it would make sense that he would be abducted; not a supporter. Their conversation was long and boring about politics, illegal goods, and events. There was one name that popped up often though against Conner Zann; Narek Pride. He was accused of harboring the Mandalorian and even supplying ships for him; all of which were shot down by facts. Vaelyan had heard the name before, a certain Mandalorian that traveled with a Dark Jedi who destroyed an entire Republic attack force. Sateal had even made runs with them; it was strange to think Sateal would even talk to someone like that.

During the final moments of the meeting a small tremor shook the ground. The room grew silent as the leaders looked around. A few more tremors shook the table knocking over a chair. Vaelyan pulled out her sabers ready for the pounce. She pressed a small button filling smoke in the air vents. Many of the criminals panicked and starting pointing guns at each other. Before long the doors opened and Vaelyan could hear several droids marching. "Open fire!" yelled the commander droid. As the blasters flared Vaelyan shoved her sabers around Conner's chair pulling him through the floor. "They are going to kill us!" yelled a Black Sun. The criminals began to fire back as Vaelyan put her sabers back in her belt; the leaders ran out of the room and began to shoot their way out. Vaelyan turned to Conner Zann who had a half pulled out a shotgun until he realized it was a Jedi. He stood up ready for anything but she calmly reached out assuring him there was nothing to fear.

"Don't worry Mr. Zann we are going to help you," she stated. Conner was skeptical.

"The Republic has never been fond of what I do let alone the Jedi Order," shot Conner.

"We aren't exactly under their authority right now; follow me." She lead the Crime Lord to the exit, she put up her hood and ran through the smoke. She stayed in front of Conner giving him the ability to see her. As he followed she ducked beneath a few stray shots and found an underground pipeline. She opened up the cap jumping through, Conner followed as they hit concrete. It was absolute chaos outside as they walked through the sewer. It had been a successful operation, the droids were firing and the Confederacy blamed. What they did and how they did it could fall under judgment by the Jedi Order or even the Republic. Vaelyan felt a disturbance as people died above her head, but her feelings were untouched. Questionable decisions were necessary in completing a mission like this, even the Clone Army had several specialized teams for these missions could the Jedi Order not have one as well? The Jedi Masters only knew if we carried out the mission, which was to capture General Grievous which for all intents and purposes was a failure. It was Vaelyan's idea to sabotage the Confederate meeting, and though it would be put into question it was necessary.

"Where did you get those lightsabers?" asked Conner.

"The Jedi Order keeps a record of Sith lightsabers, I knew that we would have to impersonate others and I took them as a failsafe."

"Why did you choose to take me?"

"You're no friend of the Separatist and Sateal wanted something from you." Conner looked worried; a Jedi wanting something usually wasn't profitable.

"How am I going to explain to my partners that I escaped?" Vaelyan looked back at Conner.

"You don't have to tell them anything." Conner thought of many opportunities. He gleamed at the idea of his security detail rescuing him from a Dark Jedi; he was still a Crime Boss none the less, and of course stretching the truth of your security force would increase profits.

As the duo walked on the battle above them subsided after many more explosions that shook the water on either side of them. The sewer was extremely filthy on Kessel because of its mining operations, not a place to find many Jedi. With their meeting destroyed the Separatists retreated back into space trying to make sense of what had happened. They would find no evidence of Republic or Jedi interference as long as Conner wouldn't talk. Vaelyan didn't trust Conner but for some reason Sateal did. If Conner had hidden Narek Pride, and Sateal had made friends with Narek….. Could that even be a possibility? Sateal was the full being of what a Jedi strove to be; not someone who deceives and manipulates like the Criminal Underworld. After a long hour of walking they reached a ladder, Vaelyan climbed it pushing the sewer cap out of the way. Jortejo reached down helping her up and then helped Conner. They were in a small hanger several miles from the now destroyed meeting; its destruction was still visible from space.

"I still think that was unnecessary, the Council will be very displeased when they hear this," informed Jortejo.

"The Council doesn't need to know everything, as long as the Confederacy is losing ground we are justified," replied Vaelyan.

"The Council needs to know! That is why we are an Order, not simply teams separated doing any types of misfit."

"You stick by the rules too much; you think Master Yoda tells us everything he's done?"

"Master Yoda informs us according to what we must know; I trust them to say only what is important enough to be told."

"You're far too gullible, the Council has done so many things that we don't know."

"Enough." Sateal walked out of the _Defender_ the ship that would be their home for the remainder of the war. "We don't need this senseless bickering. We have to escort Conner back." Vaelyan and Jortejo were the best at what they do, Vaelyan was the greatest swordsmen she was to one day fill in Mace Windu's place as the Master Swordsman, Jortejo though was more like Yoda, he never used a lightsaber until it was absolutely necessary and rather used a pure sense of the Force above all else. They were complete opposites but somehow worked better than any other pair in the Jedi Order. Sateal was the mediator using both sides of the Jedi ways, her skills in both combat and meditations were exceptional for her age. She walked up to her Jedi friends and whispered in their ears. "Vaelyan go to the ship because this was your idea you will need to explain to the Council what happened, ask for Master Yoda only. Jortejo go back in the sewer and flood it, I don't want anyone to find footprints." As instructed both of the siblings went to their tasks leaving Sateal and Conner. Conner was standing off not wanting to get into Jedi business; he was after all a Crime Lord and the Jedi could lock him away for being with the Confederacy. He had respected the Republic, but has never been a friend to them. Conner followed the money, but it never did hurt to make friends with authorities. Conner had many friends amongst the galaxy ranging from simple businessmen to even a few Jedi in the Order he was always man with connections.

Sateal was well informed, she knew that Conner had worked with Narek Pride in the past and that is what she wanted. Narek Pride was one of the best warriors she knew, and as such trouble always followed him. That trouble could be important to her team's cause, she wanted to get connected to the underground to help better the Republic and to also see Narek more; she felt the desire to be with him creep over her thoughts more often recently; because of what happened on Rapture.

"Vaelyan chose to take you because you are no stranger to the Republic." She paused. "I however wanted to talk to you personally about our dilemma." Conner straightened up, and was slightly confused.

"You need my help?" asked Conner.

"Not exactly I need help from someone you know. The Republic has never been one to mingle with corruption and the Confederacy endorses it, this creates an extremely large disadvantage for my team. We need contacts and information but from a reliable source."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then you will be escorted to a Republic prison for negotiating with the Confederacy." Conner smiled, she could manipulate perhaps there was a leader in this Jedi.

"What do you need me to do?"

"You have denied contact with Narek Pride but I know that you have been helping him."

"How would you figure out that Jedi?"

"I recall an event at your station out past the outer rim. We found reason to believe he defended the station against a Separatist attack."

"I am not one to admitting anything."

"If you tell him my name I can guarantee he will accept it." Conner took great care in these conversations; Narek Pride was an asset that could never be replaced. It was difficult to find a warrior capable of his fetes. Taking that into consideration Conner wanted to get on his good side for when time rose for someone like Narek. Sending him a message with a Jedi's seal was far from what Conner wanted but if not he would be put in prison.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Conner scratching his chin. Sateal pulled out a small communicator giving it to the white hair crime lord.

"This is a communicator with a loaded recording. Give this to Narek and say it is from me."

"Could be tracked…." Conner looked over the device; it was quite large since it was a long distance communicator.

"You can take it apart if you wish."

"With how much the Republic wants Narek I might just do that, can't let you take him away." Conner paused while looking over the device. Sateal was a Jedi and Narek had one Jedi that was trailing him for the past few months. "I'm guessing he has told you then."

"About what?"

"Of how Edvir is actually a Dark Jedi." Sateal had a large knot in her thoughts from this topic, how could someone so close to the Jedi Council hide a Dark presence? She found it difficult to believe but some evidence stacked in Narek's favor, however the same could be said for Edvir's favor.

"I'm not at liberty to tell you something like that."

"It would be difficult to swallow, knowing that a respected master was brutally hunting a man who has done practically nothing. I witnessed it second hand; the man has just recently betrayed one of my friends almost killing her." He paused realizing something. "You're that Jedi he was talking about." Sateal look confused.

"He talked about me?"

"You are the Jedi that helped him at Tatooine and Rapture. How much has he told you?"

"Practically everything, he has told me all about his ambitions."

"Then he must really trust you. Do you trust him that much?"

"I wouldn't be taking this much of a risk if I didn't; it is the reason I want to find him."

"Are you sure that's the only reason?" asked Conner. That last comment shocked Sateal, what did he say about her. She was about to lash out but Jortejo came back out of the sewers.

"I trust you will be our contact for our time in this war?" asked Jortejo, he pulled the water from his robes. Conner looked back at Sateal; she hadn't told them that she actually wanted Narek to be their contact inside the underground. Conner was a devious man but still retained his honor, so he protected her secret.

"Yes I am- it's always a pleasure to work with Jedi."

Narek sat outside the warehouse. The streets were completely rusted with half naked beings crawling around for food and money. It was a desolate picture of poverty. The rags they wore, the food they ate, and the stories they told. Level 1212 was cold; very cold and nothing could survive here naturally. The air was stale even making Narek cough; his helmet was sitting at his side. He had an apple that he was cutting up with a small knife. The apple was crisp because it was from Mandalore. The supplies aboard the Wildfire had yet to exhaust his original load, he had a few bunches of Mandalore apples in the ship. He always ate them when nervous. They had enough supplies for the night and while his team slept he felt the need to guard them. When his teeth sunk into the apple he could help but remember his father's farmlands, his apples were always the finest; thoughts about his father though led to painful memories such as being thrown into the deepest forests with broken arms, taking torture lessons in effort to never crack, killing beasts with nothing other than his bare hands, and even fighting his own father. The scars on his body remind him of his greatest mistakes and to always learn from them. The way of a true Mandalorian was to never give up, fight for honor, and always make sure you survive, because of this Mandalorians were often single minded and never cared for other's safety. If there was one thing Narek learned in his nights alone it was to make friends and act that his father always punished 'You need to learn that saving your own skin is more important than theirs!' he would always yell. Often his father would kill whatever 'friend' Narek brought home after survival training, one time even a sentient alien. The teachings of Mandalore were burned into him, but no matter what his father did to him, Narek always kept hold of one thought; mercy. A girl, he knew. Almost like a dream. Always reminded him of that value, he could only remember her face.

Tossing aside the painful memories the door opened. Drew came outside and sat opposite to Narek. Giving him an apple they stayed there for quite some time before speaking.

"Are we ready for tomorrow?" asked Drew.

"As ready as we will ever be. HK went to retrieve the I.D. and uniforms from the two Temple Security Forces, I told him not to kill them."

"What will he do?"

"Sleep darts, by the time they wake tomorrow we will be far away from Coruscant." Robert and Krystah were set up to infiltrate the Jedi Temple in the morning. They were going to take the place of two new individuals Scortorn and Catherin Bear, they fit both credentials. HK-110 had left not too long ago and would return very soon with their equipment. No matter what they had it still made Drew nervous about sending two members in.

"Perhaps we could wait to gather more resources perhaps we could get a more solid plan to infiltrate?" suggested Drew. HK-110 would be underneath the Temple, there were several layers of Temple Guard underneath but would prove no match for the droid, underneath the Temple was the electrical network once HK could create a hot spot for Lenava she would hack into the network and monitor Robert and Krystah. This was all taking place over a little more than four hour.

"We can't wait, the longer Edvir has those coordinates the closer he gets to the factory." It wasn't as if Drew thought the plan wouldn't work it was that for the first time he was sitting out this operation. Drew couldn't come anywhere near the Jedi because of his Dark presence but Narek's feelings were mutual seeing as he was a wanted man. No one knew Robert's face and Krystah's partnership was unknown to practically everyone making them the only candidates to infiltrate the Temple. There have been many attempts to infiltrate the Jedi Order many of which were unsuccessful, but if Edvir could hide his betrayal to the entire Order why couldn't the Team infiltrate the Temple.

"I understand but I would feel more confident if someone else was in Krystah's place there is so much relying on her, I do not trust her." Krystah had joined less than a day ago. She wanted revenge on Edvir for stealing her entire fortune and destroying her ship, that desire could jeopardize the entire mission. "Do you trust her?" Narek had gotten much sterner after the loss of Lenovo, the same way he was when Robert was taken by the Angels. His nature turned much more cold and decisive. It was this same Narek that lead Drew to the greatest victory they had ever achieved.

"I do," replied Narek.

"How can you?" Krystah was new she had yet to prove herself and had given Edvir the coordinates to the factory not to mention erasing Lenovo from existence replacing him with Lenava.

"Because she is just like us." Drew reared back confused by the quick reply. How could she be just like them? "She is trying to defy the galaxy, and impress her superiors or die trying." Looking back Drew could see the resemblance; he too has spent many years trying to perfect the impossible. "So I will give her the same chance and trust I did you."

"How much trust was that?"

"Just enough."

Krystah placed the contact in her eye; it lit up in a fury of electronic pulses showing her the outline of her surroundings. With her crimson uniform on she looked like a Security detail. She was riding copilot to Robert who was driving the speeder into the Jedi hanger. Dashing through the air they nicked by several gunships and star fighters flying throughout the Temple. They hadn't been shot down yet which was a good sign. It was a very tense moment for the duo as Robert was motioned into a landing spot. Their red car matched their uniforms as they hopped out of the speeder and to a clock in droid. Its polished frame caused Krystah to wince seeing how bright it was.

"Scortorn and Catherine Bear please enter your I.D. chips for clock in. Your eight hour security detail starts soon," announced the droid. As they discarded the chips the droid scanned their bodies searching for anything illegal to carry. It couldn't detect their earpiece or contact so it gave an all-clear signal. "Now for the DNA test," concluded the droid. Krystah grew weary as the droid came with the needle; however the droid twitched and stood back up. Its eyes turned red showing Lenava. "DNA match complete please proceed to your assignments." The droid marched on leaving Krystah and Robert to walk out the hanger.

"That was a little close don't you think?" asked Krystah.

"Advisement: Communication chatter will greatly increase the chance of detection by security forces, do not contact until I have completed my assignment… meatbag." Krystah scuffed looking at Robert who shrugged. No matter what had happened Robert and Krystah were set now. Surrounded by diplomats and Jedi they tipped toed down the halls with the Coruscant sun beaming through the windows. Looking out the windows Robert saw countless Jedi marching around the courtyards talking about the war and for a moment he forgot all about the mission. Coming back to reality he marched on with Krystah who kept her eyes open. They had standard blasters at their sides but anything more powerful was stored inside the Jedi Temple Security wing for emergencies. Robert checked it as two Jedi passed him. He looked back to see legends walking beside him, unlike everyone else Robert was memorized by the fact that he was at the real Jedi Temple. He kept his emotions in check seeing as he was technically an enemy because of his alliance with Narek.

"Alright I'm in," announced Lenava coming into the com-link. "This channel has been recognized as legal we are secure."

"Are you one hundred percent positive?" asked Narek.

"Would I be talking if I wasn't?"

"Understood, HK how is the underground?"

"Report: All targets have been neutralized and/or disarmed with extreme prejudice master."

"Any interference with your devices?" asked Drew checking the systems. "We will be able to see what you see." Krystah's contact lit up showing the names of the Jedi walking passed her, turning to Robert she saw practically no information about him. She then looked at her arm showing the countless crimes she committed but her vitals were KIA. "Don't worry Krystah HK has disabled every monitor system before you came in; no one will know it's you."

"Will anyone notice what has happened?" asked Robert.

"Replacements don't come for another few hours," replied Narek. "Lenava where do they need to go?"

"Their schedules lead to separate places. Robert will need to go to the training grounds while Krystah will precede to the Jedi archives you will regroup at the Jedi chambers." Taking one last look at each other Robert walked down to the elevator.

Prestige flowed from the walls bearing down an over confident feeling. Confidence rang through the hall until a certain point, once Robert entered the training grounds the awe inspiring atmosphere dipped to a low, lower than dirt. Black corridors were filled with failure as many Jedi around Robert began to disappear. Masters from all over took their pupils in a desperate attempt to teach humility, grace, and skills. It was a different view on the Jedi, when you saw the sabers beam with glory over the massive pile of broken enemies it gave a sense of inspiration, but as Robert walked looking into various doors amongst the halls he couldn't imagine the disappointment; small children struggling with concepts, learning to overcome fear, powering through training, and even being punished for failing. Robert began to slow down looking over the landscape.

"What's wrong Robert?" asked Narek. Robert looked at a group of younglings desperately trying to block shots from a training droid; difficult to imagine but easy to see. A galactic view of Jedi was getting perfection because you started with perfection, you could forget that they went through hardships more so than any other academy in existence. Robert also forgot that so many failed the Jedi training.

"Nothing just looking," replied Robert moving on.

"You can take your time Robert, Krystah was pulled aside by a Jedi Master she is escorting a few Politians she won't be very long." Slowing down to fit the command Robert walked with great emphasis. There was no one around him and noise of muffled voices filled the halls. The corridors had barely any natural light and seemed unfitting for the illustrious Jedi Temple. In the past few months Robert has tasted this feeling before, being hunted by the Republic for a start. There were so many things that the Republic has failed on. The toll of Rapture hung in Robert's head; of how the Republic would give supplies to the federalists in exchange for new weapons, it sickened him. Growing up he thought the Republic was without equal, without blemish, and without fault but now seeing the galaxy under a new perspective he noticed how different it looked. The species that they encountered, the friends that they made, the enemies they fought it seemed that the lines between good and evil were beginning to blur. A few months ago Robert would have never imagined infiltrating the Jedi Temple or being led by a Mandalorian that fought against a Jedi Master. A few months ago he would have sided with Edvir over Narek, but that was before he knew the truth.

A strange sound rung Robert's ears, it wasn't a command or shout but a lowly muff. A plea was heard once more and Robert followed it to the source. Opening the door he saw a string of broken equipment and rows of old lightsabers. Low lights barely allowed Robert to see and as he stumbled to the noise the plea grew more and more quiet. He was now face to face with a small closet; opening it he saw a small youngling. The youngling was a small male Twi'lek with blue skin; he tried to hide his tears from Robert as he opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" asked Robert. The child stood up straight and heightened his chest sticking it out.

"Nothing, I am just meditating," replied the child.

"I've never heard of that kind of meditation, why were you crying?" asked Robert. The Twi'lek sighed dropping his demeanor, his look turned sour and cold.

"I wasn't crying I am…." Pausing he scratched his arms and rolled his neck, a child's way to buy for time.

"Sad?" the child shook his head. "Worried?" another shake "Frustrated?" the child didn't react that time "Alright youngling why are you frustrated?" The child didn't say anything. "Let's start with your name."

"Bib, my friends call me Bib."

"Alright Bib why are you frustrated?" It was difficult talking to someone so young, Bib was well above his years in terms of wisdom and intelligence but maturity was captivated by time not training.

"I can't do it," stated Bib.

"Can't do what?" asked Robert walking back letting Bib walk out of the closet.

"Feel the Force, not in the way my friends can. They can lift anything and they love doing it but I can't. Master Yoda says that I'll learn in time but I don't think I'm good enough." Bib's speech was slurred by emotions causing a bleeding effect in his words. Bib looked at the ground kicking the dust on it.

"Are you not focusing, or can you not meditate?" asked Robert.

"I don't know I just can't!" yelled Bibs his frustration was taking over. Even a non-force user like Robert could tell what was happening.

"I know what's wrong," announced Robert sitting down Bib followed listening intensively. "You are getting frustrated, when we get frustrated it becomes hard to focus and when you can't focus…" Robert rolled his hands encouraging thought.

"You can't use the Force," announced Bib looking on.

"So try again, and this time don't get so frustrated," encouraged Robert. Bib breathed deeply closing his eyes and bending his head. It took a while, perhaps a couple minutes but Robert stayed ever so quiet as he watched simply smiling at Bib. After the second minute it grew apparent that he made a connection. The old parts in the room began to shake, they lifted off the ground and swirled. Bib stacked them on top of each other and opened his eyes. "You're doing it!" announced Robert as Bib stood letting the pieces drop. Bib jumped letting Robert grab him lifting him up into the air, as excitement overflowed the thought of his father flashed into Robert's mind taking his breath away. Robert put Bib down trying not to be overcome by a memory and retained his smile. He lifted Bib the same way Robert's father would after a hard day's work. Because of this flashback Robert didn't realize what had happened. Bib bowed looking toward the exit. Robert turned to see Master Yoda. Robert stepped back and then bowed. Yoda smiled addressing Bib.

"Come, come Bib back to the training room you go," ordered Yoda laughing beneath his breath. Bib turned back to Robert before leaving.

"Thank you mister!" thanked Bib running out the door. Yoda blocked the exit looking back at Robert who stood completely stunned. Yoda then waved his hand putting all the parts back in their original spots while the lights grew brighter. Yoda started his walk to Robert.

"A long time have I been here, none have I seen helped younglings," announced Yoda. His wisdom beamed around the room intimidating Robert, strange how the smallest creature had so many honors.

"I just try to help out where I can," replied Robert not sure of what to do.

"Experience of this you have, your story I would like to know." Robert's mind flashed back to him holding his dead brothers, the rain pushing their blood down the mountain side.

"Uh, I don't really have story Master Yoda I have lived on Coruscant all my life."

"A modest fellow you are, not like the others. Never talk the security guards do."

"I'm sure we don't talk because we don't want to interrupt Jedi business. I certainly didn't think I would ever get to talk to you," assured Robert letting his excitement get the better of him. He couldn't believe he was talking to the Master Yoda!

"Saw and helped a young person you did, your presence I will request more often."

"Thank you Master Yoda," pleaded Robert bowing his head. It was sad to think that he would never be able to fulfill that request.

"One more question I have for you," Yoda paused letting Robert wait. "Your frustration what caused you to experience that?" Robert's mind shot back to seeing his friends around him, their bodies crumbling from blaster shots. Robert remembered the night on Alderaan; the star's beauty was covered by rain clouds. His friends, his brothers, his family….. Robert remembered waking up and screaming.

"I've had times where I've been in the dumps, I just learned to live with them and make tomorrow better." The flashback ended with Robert pressing his hands in the mud digging eleven graves with his own hands caring his friends and his brothers and covering their faces with his tears.

"A good heart you have, see you again I will." Yoda walked out leaving Robert to his memories.

Krystah waited with her back against the wall, her arms folded. She looked down the hall waiting for Robert to emerge. He was running late, how, Krystah had no idea. The fat disgusting politicians rung her head with stupidity, she remembered their fragrant and strutting around as they did like a clown. She escaped that life almost ten years ago and she was not going back to that anytime soon. The run in with the politicians put Krystah behind schedule and in a sour mood but none the less she and Robert had plenty of time. He rushed around the corner waving to Krystah. She looked around seeing only a few people. They converged and then walked down the Jedi Chamber hallway.

"Alright here we go," announced Robert looking down the hall.

"Lenava where is Edvir?" asked Narek.

"Target is on the third level above that floor," assured Lenava. "He is talking with other Council members."

"Krystah, Robert get to his chambers now!" ordered Narek. They followed and arrived at the door.

"Opening the locks," stated Lenava as the doors spread. The room wasn't impressive but it had a few data-pads and holo-books along the desk. "Security cameras were disabled no one knows you are in there." Robert pulled out a small x-ray pin; he then scanned the room finding one hidden safe.

"X-ray worked like a charm, there is one hidden safe down there," pointed Robert. He felt the ground opening the bottom doors. They unlocked showing three different locks. Krystah then pulled out a small data-pad and hooked it to the digital safe. She began to crack the key, but it was taking longer than expected.

"It's a tough code, this must be where Edvir keeps the coordinates," stated Krystah. Suddenly Lenava came on the line.

"Edvir has ended his conversation, he is heading back toward the chambers and he looks like he is in a hurry!" yelled Lenava. Robert and Krystah looked at each other.

"Get out of there!" ordered Narek. Krystah however ignored it.

"Hold on I can do this!" assured Krystah. She furiously pressed the pad making abrupt pounds. "I got it!" the safe cracked and opened showing a large data-pad. Krystah nabbed it taking off. They emerged from Edvir's chambers and quickly walked off the floor. They looked suspicious but it was no time for subtly.

"Can they make it back to the hanger?" asked Drew.

"Edvir is between them and the hanger they can't get to it!" worried Lenava.

"Robert, Krystah get out of the temple, take to the streets and keep your communicators on I'm coming. HK get out of the lower levels and get somewhere high keep your eye on anyone threatening Robert and Krystah. Lenava warm up the Wildfire and move it to level 1 I don't care if someone tells you to leave stay there! Drew get all their equipment on the Wildfire." Krystah looked up at Robert who was worried sick. They were pedaling down the halls ways toward the stairs. They shot down the stairs and emerged in the gates of the Jedi Temple. Speeding through the crowds of Jedi, officials, and even droids they hurried out of the scene but a voice caught them.

"You two stop!" it yelled. They halted looking back to see Edvir walking toward them.

"What do we do?" asked Robert looking back toward the gate.

"Act natural if we run the Jedi will chase us, we can't outrun them and the security forces," whispered Krystah.

"But we can't just sit here!" they calmed as Edvir tromped in front of them. He stood before Robert and peered into his eyes. His rage generated heat that poured sweat from Robert's head. Master Edvir had caught them and now what could they do?

"I know you took something of mine, give it back and I will spare your life," spouted Edvir holding back his furry. Robert didn't speak he was stunned; Krystah stepped between them forcing Edvir to stand back.

"Go ahead kill us Edvir then the entire Jedi Order will know you are a fake!" whispered Krystah standing tall. Edvir towered over her and growled slightly. His skin was black fitting his dark brown robes. She kept an eye on his lightsaber which was tucked away in his hands.

"I don't know whether to be surprised at your boldness or the fact that you're still alive Krystah," replied Edvir. She desperately wanted to shove a pistol into Edvir's skull and pull the trigger, but not to the extent of her own life and Robert's. She stared down the Master.

Edvir's face began to lighten and a smile came to his face. He laughed looking back at his two archenemies. It caught both of them off guard and they waited for him to speak. Krystah's fingers were sweating as she kept an eye on his lightsaber; her heart was pounding beating her chest extremely hard.

"Well played," stated Edvir. "If I expose you I expose myself and then we would both not reach the goal and I am not willing to completely wipe the field of play, yet. I thought that you wouldn't be able to make it here but now I know what you are capable of. Know this, the time for small play is over I have had enough distractions. I have spent my life searching for the factory and you think you can show up and discover its resting place in a few months? No you will die by my hand and I will make your death as prolonged as possible. Tell your master that I will not be holding back anymore." Edvir turned leaving the two. He marched back into the Temple scowling as he did, defeat was not easy to swallow and his rage burned great. He would not let them escape his grasp so easily.

Forgetting about Edvir, Robert and Krystah marched out of the Temple grounds. They walked out into the streets disappearing into the sea of people. They spent no time talking as Edvir's warning rang in their heads. Their eyes were peeled watching every being that passed them. Turning to the next block a large pair of gloves pulled them back into an alley. Their tension dispersed when Narek's helmet peered at them. He pointed to down the alley and ran.

"I heard that entire conversation, we need to move!" assured Narek. They sped through the streets going to a large opening inside the world. They approached the gigantic hole to see large spacecraft emerging and shooting off into the atmosphere. The lines of gray and black merged with the Wildfire which was ascending.

"Master behind you!" yelled HK. Narek turned to see Edvir Force push him, Robert, and Krystah off the side. They fell hundreds of stories pass the Wildfire. Clinging to his friends Narek shot off his jetpack making the impact far less dramatic. Narek let them go but soon pushed them out of the way as Edvir pounded the ground sending the three of them extremely far. Narek looked up to see the level 1337. The Wildfire would have to make its descent, but it would be difficult while Edvir was around. Narek stood facing Edvir who pulled out his double bladed green lightsaber readying for a duel. Krystah and Robert popped up pulling out their blasters. Narek pressed them down walking forward.

"Get to the ship, you don't have any armor or your weapons I'll hold him off," ordered Narek. They were hesitant but Narek ignored them walking forward. He crunched his fists bolting his gloves. Edvir was fervent with rage as he looked over Narek.

"You should sacrifice them, perhaps their help would save you," suggested Edvir looking back at the pawns they marched away taking an elevator up. His target though was the head, without Narek his team would be lost and disorganized.

"I won't sacrifice them for anything! Something I'm sure you wouldn't understand." Narek pulled up his tracker. Drew was on level 1212 making his way down and HK was jumping down the platforms as they faced off.

Edvir leapt forward slashing down blowing a whole in the metal ground. The impact blew Narek back forcing him to retreat. Keeping him on his toes Edvir kept up his slashes making them quick enough to be uncatchable. Edvir was extremely fast, and could defeat Narek. He could hardly keep up with the Jedi Master as he swiped at his torso. Edvir then pulled the Force blasting Narek through a wall and into a storage house. Getting up he took a blow from the lightsaber, his Beskar armor held fast leaving a substantial scar across his chest piece. Narek tried fighting back but Edvir soon disappeared into the shadows. Narek then shot out of the house trying to get away but was pulled back toward the ground. The impact dented his helmet; he turned around in enough time to see Edvir plunging down. Narek rolled as the lightsaber blew him against another house.

Edvir stood in the street as Narek stood back up. He was breathing heavily and was clearly no match for Edvir who had not even broken a sweat. His confidence showed as he held up his claw choking Narek. The Mandalorian broke free stepping into Edvir punching. Edvir's surprise did not last long enough for Narek; the Noghri caught the blow and smashed Narek into the ground. Laughing at the failed attempt Narek tried to raise himself but Edvir placed his boot on his jetpack. Narek struggled to break free as the Master 'Jedi' laughed.

"You may be impressive for your age Mandalorian but you're playing in the big leagues now!" screamed Edvir as he drove his saber down.

A blast of lightning toppled the Master forcing him throw a wall. Drew landed next to Narek helping him up. Drew ignited his lightsaber ready for a fight. Narek looked at the whole in the wall. Its dark abyss held his greatest enemy, he was sure that Edvir would rush through that whole. Narek shot a few missiles into the house toppling it. Edvir was nowhere to be found.

"Did he retreat?" asked Drew. Suddenly the ground beneath them erupted as Edvir plowed through the metal forcing Narek and Drew apart. Edvir then disappeared again into the dark level. Drew hit the ground hard but was thrown again as Edvir blasted him with the Force hurling him down the street. He recovered casting lighting at his assailant. Edvir laughed catching the lighting bouncing it back at Drew. The sparks immobilized Drew which let Edvir cast him aside. Narek tried to fight back tackling the Master, but Edvir foresaw it ducking then kneeing Narek knocking his breath away. All while laughing Edvir had completely wrecked the proud Mandalorian and the esteemed Sith. Edvir tossed Narek at Drew knocking them both over.

"What more do you have in store for me!?" announced Edvir enjoying the fight. He smiled walking to the fighters intending to finish them but as he closed in HK-110 revealed himself. Placing himself between Narek and Drew he looked on at Edvir, who perceived to blast him, HK teleported above the Master slicing his arms and chest. The cuts scared his robes leaving Edvir in shock. HK then shot a few dozen missiles that blew Edvir from his foothold. Narek and Drew took advantage and reengaged Edvir. Drew shot lighting into the Master while Narek pounded his face into the ground. Edvir fell through the floor but soon emerged letting off a large burst of Force power. The explosion disintegrated surrounding homes but Drew shielded his allies from the attack. Landing Edvir stared down Narek, Drew, and HK each one of them readying their weapons. Edvir knew he would be no match for all three of them. His booming laugh filled the air once more. "Well done Narek, you may not be a worthy opponent but your friends are! Till we meet again!" Edvir shot back into darkness shadowing himself in the Force.

"Advisement: Master you should retreat to the medical bay while I track the meatbag," requested HK as Narek and Drew dropped to their knees.

"No we need to get out of here now!"

Krystah fiddled with the data-pad as the Wildfire drifted in space, she was sitting with Robert who was wiping his face. They were waiting for Drew and Narek to finish healing their wounds from the skirmish with Edvir. Robert was blown away by Edvir's power, he was able to defeat both Narek and Drew at the same time, it was not until HK joined the fight were they able to win. This scared him, the two most powerful people Robert had ever known were tossed aside like salad, what could he do? Back at the Temple gates Robert was stunned stiff at the mere presence of Edvir, his cold stare and physical appearance still shadowed his mind. Krystah though was opposite, where Robert failed she succeeded, she called Edvir's bluff and stuck the point home. He smiled while Krystah worked on the data-pad. She had taken on her old clothes, a pirate/scoundrel look with the fitting hat, and a premise of the older days of the Republic's underworld.

"That was really impressive, what you did," stated Robert. His armor fit snuggly on his body, he missed it. "Standing up to Edvir and calling his bluff." Krystah smiled still intent in her work.

"Thanks Robert, I knew he couldn't kill us," assured Krystah getting slightly frustrated with the pad.

"I can see now why he picked you to stay," announced Robert. Krystah stopped immediately looking back at Robert.

"Why?" asked Krystah looking intently.

"Because you're fearless." Narek and Drew walked in with both of their gear restored. Narek's pride was hurt slightly, and Drew's power was called into question but it was understandable. The fetes that Drew accomplished came from the Sith haunting him not his own power and Narek's pride came from his leadership not his skills. It was justified, but poorly justified. HK entered after followed by Lenava who appeared in the table.

"How is it coming Krystah?" asked Narek. Krystah was getting frustrated; HK and Lenava comforted her and began to help while Drew and Narek sat down.

"Are you two alright?" asked Robert looking at his friends. Narek and Drew peered at Robert who folded his lips in looking innocent. "I mean from what HK said you two took quite a beating." Narek swallowed his pride.

"Yes we are alright, that fight was an eye opener though," replied Narek. "It showed me how much we all need to improve." He paused taking in exactly what he said "When we get to the next phase of the fight we are going to be competing against better people, these next few missions I fear are going to get drastically harder."

"Harder then going into the Jedi Temple?" asked Robert.

"Let's be honest without HK or Lenava we wouldn't have been able to get inside that place let alone steal the data-pad. We need to start improving," replied Drew.

"And in this galaxy there are places that would make the Jedi Temple look like a Coruscant parade," added Narek.

"Like what?" asked Robert.

"The Great Hunt for starters, Hutt palaces, the Underworld in general, and there are places in the unknown regions that could be worse than all of those combine." Robert nodded looking over at Krystah who groaned out loud bashing her head on the table. HK turned to Narek shedding some light.

"Conclusion: The power required to break the code on this data-pad is substantial. Assurance: We would need equipment far beyond hand held devices. Query: Is there some place where we could do that master?" Narek took out the communicator placing it on the table. Opening it up Jade Doran came into view.

"Narek!? What a surprise we were just about to call you!" announced Jade.

"We?" asked Narek. Conner Zann came into view with his cold stern; it turned light when he saw his mercenary team.

"Good to see you Narek what do you need?" asked Conner.

"We got the coordinates from Edvir but he locked it in a highly cryptic data-pad, Krystah needs better tools to unlock it."

"We have supercomputers that would easily crack open that can of data," announced Jade. "Come to Bespin and we will get it done!" Narek looked at his team who all prompted stood up and went to the cockpit. Conner whispered a few words to Jade and she disappeared. Narek began to walk away but Conner stopped him.

"Wait just a moment Narek; I still need to talk to you." Narek stopped turning back to Conner. "I attended a meeting with my fellow bosses the Hutts, white maw, and even Black sun. It was for Separatist endorsement; however it was cut short by three Jedi one of which wanted to see you, she said that she wanted you as an Underworld asset for her new team."

"I've never been one for Jedi, we haven't gotten along very well in the past few months," cracked Narek.

"Her name was Sateal; she said that you would trust her." Narek turned stone cold stepping forward. He listened much more intently now. "Her team thinks I'm an asset which I probably will be but she wanted to personally see you, alone on these coordinates." A small picture of Naboo came into the scene. "Its military presence is small and inside her communicator was an access key to Republic space. I suggest you tell your team."

"That isn't necessary; I'll drop them off on Bespin and take one of Jade's starships."

"You really trust her?" asked Conner folding his arms.

"Without a doubt."

Scortorn awoke to shrieks of pain; he looked up to see a black figure murdering his sister. The Green lightsaber had obliterated his sister leaving her corpse on the floor; the figure gnashed his teeth in his furry. He yelled again and again for help as the murder began to loom over him, the scaled monster rose like a dark creature ready for a brutal massacre. The Noghri stabbed Scortorn in the chest, and then slowly turned it along other parts of his body burning a flesh hole through in his gut. In the last moments of life Scortorn could muster from his existence he looked up to see Master Edvir of the Jedi Council.

"Why?" asked Scortorn looking dimly at his murderer.

"There can be no proof."


End file.
